


Demon Deer's Den

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 66.6 FM, Alastor's Lair, Deer's Den, Every Good Villain Needs a Hideout, Hazbin Hotel Theory, Inspired by Discord's Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: Where does the Radio Demon dwellIn the vast expanse of the Pentagram in Hell?Only he and a few others knowIt lies nowhere else but down belowA floating void where shadows roamA double underworld he calls homeSinging, planning, resting in bedStay away lest you lose your head
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Demon Deer's Den

Welcome to the hidden Demon Deer's Den!

Hell outside entrance: a large deer skull is attacked to a wall. A sigil glowing red has candles, a pentagram in the center and Voodoo symbols inside. Alastor's name appears around the rim. For other people to get in, one must speak the correct pass phrase to the skull. (In Creole: "You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile.")

A portal opens up, revealing stairs that descend to the Loa/shadow realm. Alastor's house floats in darkness while spirits roam outside. White columns stand to decorate a hallway, with a prominent red carpet on the floor. Random black and white pictures hang on the walls on either side. 

Living room: connected to the hall straight ahead. A couch and some chairs sit in front of a magnificent fireplace with red flames. On the mantle is Alastor's prized hunting rifle encased in glass. A few pictures of Alastor's mother also are placed. On the wall are various stuffed deer heads attached to plaques. Some heads are furry, others are bloodstained skulls. A record player lounge sin a corner with some space for dancing. 

Bar: Here lies a small bar between the living room and kitchen. It has stools beside a tall counter. Coffee mugs and bottles are neatly displayed on a nearby shelf.

Kitchen: The floor changes from wood to checkered black and white tile. An old fashioned stove is positioned against the wall, four metal gas burners and a small oven. A wooden table serves as a place to eat, while a couple old radios are perched nearby. Two wooden cabinet doors reveal an ice box, full of ice, meat, and a few severed heads. 

Bathroom: Going down the hall and behind another door lies the bathroom. There's a toilet and a sink with two golden faucets shaped like deer heads. Above it is a vanity with a mirror surrounded by circular lights on the edge. Taking up most of the room is a black old claw-foot bathtub. A red eye and gold antlers decorate the sides. The bath faucet and the large shower head emit blood instead of water. 

Studio: For convenience, Alastor has his own small studio where he broadcasts on the radio. The room has a table, a leather chair and a neat pile of scripts on paper. Several microphones are on the desk. Behind, there is a control panel with an array of switches, knobs, and buttons. A pair of headphones lies toward the edge of the table. An "On Air" sign glows red when it's on. 

"Guest room": is actually a small room with chains attached to the wall and a bunk bed. On a table is a collection of knives and other weapons. He tortures or captures victims here on occasion. 

"Master Bedroom": Inside Alastor's bedroom is a large bed with dark red satin quilts and covers. The pillow is made of white deer fur and stuffed with feathers of birds and Archangels. A small old fashioned TV stands alone near the bed. One nearby dresser holds some of Alastor's neatly folded clothes...and several radios on top. A full-length mirror is framed by large circular lights, like mirrors backstage. In a closet hang more clothes, shoes in holders and voodoo dolls of all the characters in a small dark cabinet.


End file.
